Chin Han
Chin Han portrayed Mr. Lau in The Dark Knight and Frank Chen in the TV series Arrow. Significant roles *Daniel Hong in Blindness (1998) *Alex in AlterAsians (2000) *Mr. Lau in The Dark Knight (2008) *Tenzin in 2012 (2009) Quotes *"Lau is an Asian business mogul who has appeared in Gotham City now, along with a lot of the other mobsters in the absence of Carmine Falcone who was apprehended in the first film. He joins the shadowy world of Gotham in this new film. You’re not quite sure who he is and what he actually does, but I also don’t want to spoil the fun for you. So, I think that’s about as much as I can tell you." *"Yeah, as an actor, that’s actually the fun of it. You never think of yourself playing a good guy or a bad guy. You always love the character that you play anyway." *"I did have a few scenes with him. I think he’s an immensely talented actor and an intense and focused one, but no more than Christian Bale or Aaron Eckhart on set. These are all very skilled actors, and Heath was really quite a lovely guy, and very warm and generous to his fellow actors and crew, as well." *"Yeah, I have scenes with almost everyone in the cast, so they were equally spread out. I have scenes with Christian, Aaron, Heath, Morgan, and Maggie, as well." *"I think Chris Nolan is the best person to personify the atmosphere on set, and I would describe Chris as grace under pressure. It was an intense set, but at the same time, there was a lot of professionalism, respect, and consideration for both cast and crew alike. As intense as it was, it was a very pleasant experience for me to be working on this film." *"I think it hasn’t really sunk in yet. It sunk in a little at the premiere in New York a couple of days ago, as to the size of this…how do I describe it? What I was being a part of, you know…this history of Batman from the comic books to the TV series to the movies and to this, obviously, very different and I think one of the defining moments in Batman movies, which is ''The Dark Knight. I’m sure I’ll be able to give you a better idea of how I’m feeling a couple weeks from now." *"''I loved the comics as a child, but I got hooked on Batman through the graphic novels more than the comics really, especially the re-imagining of Batman, by Frank Miller, his Dark Knight graphic novel, his ''Batman: Year One graphic novel. I mean, those were great. Apart from the comics, I did grow up with those great movies — Adonis, Superman and convergence of Batman. So yeah, I’m very familiar with the movies and comics, but I would never have imagined that I’d be part of this series of movies." *"''I watched ''Batman Begins quite a few times, to familiarize myself with the world that Nolan has set out. Chris’s vision is so singular and so unique that I wanted to get an understanding of it, and that helped my own performance, as well. Obviously, the things I got from it was that Chris plays it very real. Which is why when you see The Dark Knight this weekend, you’ll find that this Joker is very terrifying, compared to the previous incarnations of him. But I think it’s also a Joker for the times. In the world that we live in, there is uncertainty in so many different levels — economically, politically, so I think it’s a Joker for the times. I think that’s why it’s had an impact on people who’ve already seen the film. But, at the same time, I think it’s brilliant entertainment, as well.''" Category:The Dark Knight cast Category:Arrow cast Category:Arrowverse cast